Content data in computer systems often include both static and dynamic data. Static data, such as text, is normally secure and seldom presents a significant security risk. Dynamic data, such as executable programming code, presents a serious security risk, and is frequently used maliciously as a vehicle to compromise the security of a computer system in which the programming code is executed.
Due to the different security risks involving static data and dynamic data, data content that contains both static data and dynamic data raises complex security issues. Managing these complex security issues requires that proper consideration be given to both the overall security of the computer system and the impact on a computer system user of such data content.